The Art Of Diaries
by GoldenAshTree
Summary: Everyone has a happy ending. That's what Renesmee believes. After all, didn't her parents, and her Aunts and Uncles get theirs? So when Renesmee stumbles across a diary, she realises that the world isn't as perfect as it seems... Post BD


**The Art Of Diaries** by **SparklyAshTree**

Renesmee was tired. Not physically, of course, but emotionally. But, as she thought to herself, that IS what happens when Alice takes you on a shopping spree that lasts the ENTIRE day. Literally. They started at 9:00, when the shops opened, and they were practically kicked out when they closed at 7:00 in the evening. Stretching out on her bed, Renesmee decided that sleep was _exactly_ what the doctor ordered... Smiling to herself, Renesmee fell into the back of her mind, the forefront of her dreams.

It was sometime later that Renesmee woke, dazed and disorientated. No noises could be heard from her parents' bedroom, or anywhere else in the house, for that matter. Then she spotted a note on her bedside table.

_Baby Girl, Daddy and I have just gone hunting. We will be close enough to know if you're in trouble, so don't worry. Don't do anything silly or rash! Lots of love always, Mum and Dad xxx_

Instead of being worried like any other 5 year old her age would be, Renesmee felt a thrill of excitement. This is great! She could now go out and explore, without having to worry about her parents, especially her dad, breathing down her neck. Jumping up from bed, Renesmee ran to the window so she could jump out, all of her previous tiredness gone. She had been dying to explore this town for ages! Ever since they had come to Alexandria, New York, she had been dying to look around. Such a fascinating place, filled with mysteries and dramas! There was so much to do she didn't know where to go first. So, she just decided to go with the flow and see where it took her.

When she arrived at her destination, wherever that was, she was shocked by how _old_ the building looked. It was shabby and run-down- it could _definitely_ do with a lick of paint- at least! After recovering from her initial shock, Renesmee scaled the wall until she was on the roof. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had both given her lessons on the art of subterfuge, and of breaking and entering. She had been careful to keep _that_ from her mind-she knew how it would freak her parents out. Dad would blow a fuse (no surprise there) and her mum would probably flip- _big time_. Smiling to herself, Renesmee leaned down and silently fumbled with the latch until the window quietly creaked open. She silently descended inside, landing on her feet. She then listened for any indications that anyone had heard her. Nothing, except for the breathing of ten or so humans... Wait. What? How could there be that many humans? Unless...

Spinning around, Renesmee searched until she saw a box that had Schubert Orphanage written on the side. Okay. It's the local orphanage. No trouble. Smiling slightly, Renesmee then started rummaging through the boxes that surrounded her, hoping to find something that was worth her time. All she could find was lots of clothing and old school books. Then her hand came into contact with something different. Something smoother...

Pulling it out, she saw that it was an old leather book. It was one of those notebooks that people used to use a long time ago. Opening it to the first page, Renesmee was excited by what she saw.

Diary of Irene Willis, aged 15. PRIVATE, DO NOT READ. I MEAN IT.

Hmmm. Wasn't Irene Willis the girl who committed suicide 4 weeks ago? What an experience it would be to read her diary! To see her thoughts written out on paper... To see what inspired her to take her own life! Well, Renesmee was looking for something worthwhile...

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, this is messed up. I'm not even sure why I agreed to do this. Mrs Renson asked me to keep a diary-so I could "have a friend in times of need", as she puts it. How little she knows. I think I only agreed to it because everyone else was pressurising me into writing one, as it's only fair, apparently. Yeah, right. What am I supposed to say? My entire life story? All my secrets? Well, I don't really have a proper life to describe, and as for secrets? Well, the last time I trusted someone with them, they ended up all over the school in 3 hours. That taught me. Oh well. I suppose, if I keep this hidden, then it just __**might**__ be possible to talk._

_Well, here goes: My Mother and Father died in a plane crash three years ago. My elder Brother wants nothing to do with me-he thinks I'll ruin his __**perfect **__life. I now live in Schubert Orphanage, Alexandria, New York. My boyfriend dumped me for my best friend-or, should I say, __**Ex-best friend.**__ My name is Irene Willis. I am 15 years old. This is my Diary. _

_DO NOT READ ON PAIN OF DEATH! YES, ADAM, THAT __**DOES **__MEAN YOU!_


End file.
